W.A.R.R.I.O.R.
W.A.R.R.I.O.R. is a group of individuals from different worlds who travel to various worlds and even universes fighting foes and various threats like the Black Marauder. They were set up by the Three Main Nymphs Haos, Aquamarine, and Emerald. Appearances The Formation of W.A.R.R.I.O.R. Justice League United Saga The Marvel Superhero Saga A New Member to the Team Bakugan Brawl Saga Adventures in a Pokémon World Assembling New Recruits The Battle for the Golden Child A Digital Journey to Another World TMNT: Ninja Saga Meeting the Sailor Scouts The Battle of Sonic's Universe Adventures in the Land Before Time Gargoyles Arc A Halloween W.A.R.R.I.O.R. Won't Forget A Very Merry Christmas Venturing in the Alaskan Wilderness W.I.T.C.H. Saga A Tale of the American Tail Finding the Pagemaster Meeting the Rats & Mice of N.I.M.H. Working with Earth's Mightiest Heroes Helping Young Justice Adventures in the Pride Lands A New Quest for Camelot The Secrets of Swan Lake Saving Ferngully Meeting Anastasia Rock-A-Doodle Too Finding the Pebble and the Penguin All Dogs do go to Heaven The Final Battle with the Black Marauder Future of W.A.R.R.I.O.R. Members Ash Ketchum = Ash Ketchum is the main protagonist of the Pokémon anime series who has always dreamed of becoming a Pokémon Master. As soon as he turned ten years old, he rushed to Professor Oak's Laboratory to get his first Pokémon. He is the first character to be introduced in the series. Originally wanting to choose Squirtle, Ash ended up getting the Pokémon Pikachu, and left on his journey. He acts as the leader of the group despite his age and he has good heart and cares for Pikachu and his teammates. |-|Dan Kuso = Daniel "Dan" Kuso (original version: Danma "Dan" Kūsō (空操 弾馬(ダン) Kūsō Danma (Dan)) is the main protagonist of the anime series, Bakugan Battle Brawlers. He is the Field Leader of the group who in for a battle along with his Bakugan partner Drago. He looks out for his friend Alice who is also on the team. |-|Yugi Muto = Yugi Muto, known as Yugi Mutou in the manga, is the main character and protagonist of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series, along with the spirit of Yami Yugi. Yugi is kind-hearted and child-like. He is good at games, riddles, and puzzles, especially Duel Monsters. He joins the group hoping to go on more adventures and make new friends and discover ancient secrets. |-|Alice Gehabich = Alice Gehabich (アリス・ゲーハビッチ Arisu Gēhabicchi) is one of the main characters in the anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Formerly a strategist, Alice was once the villain Masquerade (a fact that even she was not aware of as Masquerade was a separate personality within her) after which she acquires his Guardian Bakugan, Darkus Alpha Hydranoid. She is the strategist of the team and joins her friend Dan in hopes of preventing innocent people from falling to the dark side like she did. She is also good friends with Melody and Kisara, whom she treats like sisters and as do they. She also had feelings for a former member Shun Kazami and was very sadden to hear that he was kicked off the team but she knew it was for good reasons and hopes that Shun will rejoin W.A.R.R.I.O.R.. |-|Melody = Princess Melody is the protagonist of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. She is the daughter of Ariel and Prince Eric, and the princess of her father's kingdom. She is also the only known grandchild of King Triton and the late Queen Athena. She is so far the youngest of the group who joins W.A.R.R.I.O.R. to go on adventures and see new places, she is also good friends Alice Gehabich and Kisara and treats them like the sisters she never had. But by far Melody looks up to Ash as a big brother and always has faith in him and believes he'll pull through for the team. She at first distrusted Robyn Canmore due to her criminal record but near the end of their adventures in the Marvel Saga they began to trust each other and became friends. Through the groups travels she makes many love interests {namely because she inherited her mother's charms) until melody finally meets her match Triton of the Inhumans. Melody also keeps her princess status a secret until they arrive in her world. She also has the power to heal and control water which was given to her by one of the the Three Main Nymphs Aquamarine. |-|Kisara = Kisara (キサラ Kisara) is a mysterious woman who appears in Yu-Gi-Oh! series. She carries the spirit and soul of the mighty "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". She was resurrected by Haos because of her ability to summon the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and Haos also believes she deserves a second chance in life. Kisara joins the group in hopes of returning with Yugi to his world and reunite with Seto. She is also good friends with Melody and Alice Gehabich and treats them like little sisters. |-|Jason Canmore = Jason Canmore was a Hunter, the oldest of the three Canmore siblings, and their leader during their battle with Goliath's clan. But after his encounter with Goliath's clan he finally realized the error of his ways, and afterwards arrived at St. Damien's Cathedral with her to stop the fight between the gargoyles and the two remaining Hunters. He urged Jon Canmore to give up the hunt, but Jon was too filled with hatred and anger to listen. He shot at Goliath, but Jason interposed himself, and received the shot instead. It severed his spine, paralyzing him from the waist down. He was healed of his condition by Melody's healing powers and now he along with Dingo and his sister Robyn joins W.A.R.R.I.O.R. in hopes of redeeming himself of his past crimes. Jason also hopes that by joining the group he might be able to save his younger brother Jon from himself. Jason also looks out for Melody and acts as her bodyguard, but only because he owes her so much for what she did for him. |-|Cassim = Cassim is a major supporting character and also Aladdin's father in Aladdin and the King of Thieves. He joins the group in hope of redeeming himself of his past crimes and he also acts as the guide of the group and gets them out of a tight jam when they need his help. Cassim seems to look out for Ash, Dan, and Alex and is close to the three because they remind him so much of his son Aladdin. |-|Robyn Canmore = Robyn Canmore, also known as Hunter, is a member of the Redemption Squad. After the battle with Goliath's Clan and seeing how Goliath was willing to save humanity by risking his entire race, she realized that her family tradition was wrong. Robyn left the Redemption Squad along with her boyfriend Dingo to join W.A.R.R.I.O.R. in hopes of both saving her brother Jon from himself and to further redeem herself and her family of their past crimes. She also at first didn't get along with a fellow member Melody even though she tried her best to be friends with Melody. But near the end of their adventures in the Marvel Saga they began to trust each other and became friends. Robyn is very grateful to Melody for healing her brother Jason of his condition. |-|Alex O'Connell = Alex O'Connell is a 11-year-old boy with a fantastic imagination and boundless curiosity. Alex possesses the best, and sometimes the worst traits of both parents. Homeschooled by Evy, he knows ancient histories and languages incredibly well for his age. Alex also inherited his father's brashness, sense of humor and adventurous spirit, and frequently these traits will get him into hot water. But just because he has adventuring in his genes doesn't mean that Alex isn't an 11-year old at heart. He is smart and witty, but not cocky or sophisticated. In a dire situation, Alex is often scared and vulnerable but overcomes his fears to show the strength of his heroic character. Like a young Rube Goldberg, Alex is also a mechanical whiz. He rigs up unique devices using objects he finds from his environment to get his family out of precarious situations...even situations he's caused himself. Alex also rigs up stuff just for the fun of it, e.g. creating the 1930s equivalent of makeshift skateboards and boogie boards. Alex possesses poise and humor beyond his years, but remains pure kid at heart. He still has kid-relatable problems like homework, mummies, lack of friends and issues with his parents. As the series progresses, Alex slowly learns how to control a select few of the Manacle's powers through trial and error. But with these low level powers comes an awesome responsibility, one that Alex does not take lightly despite his tender years. Experience teaches Alex there's no greater enemy than Imhotep and that for the good of humanity, the Mummy must be stopped. He joins W.A.R.R.I.O.R. for grand adventures and to stop evil. Plus his Medjai skills often come in hand for while on their missions. He also had a small crush on Melody at one point but later moved on. Alex is by so far the only person who can control the power of the Infinity Stones and not to be corrupted by them. |-|Dingo = Dingo was a former mercenary and member of the Pack. He later became a member of the Redemption Squad. His real name is Harry Monmouth. He joins the group not only to redeem himself but to protect Robyn Canmore whom he developed a relationship with. Dingo also didn't like it when Melody and Robyn argued with each other and tried to break up their fights. |-|Fa Mulan = Fa Mulan (花木蘭) is the protagonist of Disney's 1998 animated feature film of the same name and its 2004 direct-to-video sequel. She is the newest recruit to W.A.R.R.I.O.R. who is still getting used to being part of a team that defends the universe. But she joins the group to protect innocent lives and fight evil. Mulan also is good friends Robyn Canmore seeing how they're both smart and good fighters. She was recruited after W.A.R.R.I.O.R.'s adventures in The Marvel Superhero Saga. Former Members Shun Kazami= Shun Kazami (風見 駿 (シユン) Kazami Shun) is one of the main protagonists of the anime series Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Shun is a loner, a boy of very few words, but yet is willing to help his friends at almost every turn. He is a Ventus brawler and he approaches Bakugan like a ninja. He lives with his grandfather, who used to be a famous ninja warrior, who once expected Shun to follow in his footsteps instead of playing Bakugan. He was once a member of W.A.R.R.I.O.R. until he was kicked off the team for always putting the mission first ahead of his teammates. He is a childhood friend of Dan and has feelings for Alice who hopes he will rejoin someday. |-|Christopher Thorndyke = Christopher Thorndyke is a main and supporting character of the Sonic X anime series. He is the son of a wealthy father and mother, however he is very lonely due to the fact that his parents are always busy. Chris met Sonic when the hedgehog was drowning at the bottom of Chris' family pool (due to the fact that Sonic cannot swim). After befriending him they went on multiple adventures together and had a practically unbreakable bond. Eventually, when Sonic had to go back to his homeworld to prevent the two dimensions from merging, Chris turned off the portal before Sonic could go in and ran off with him, unwilling to let his new friend go. Chris had some sense talked into him by Sonic and he was last seen being carried off by Sonic back to his parents before Sonic went home. When Sonic's universe was threatened he was summoned by the Three Main Nymphs to help W.A.R.R.I.O.R. in the final battle. He also joined the team to reunite with Sonic and to find his long lost son too. Chris soon sacrificed himself to save Sonic, Alex, and the others when Sonic decided to use the Chaos Emeralds to their full potential. After the battle he was soon given a hero's memorial and a statue of him was build for him and placed in the House of Royals. Sonic and especially Alex along with the rest of the were deeply sadden by his sacrifice. Reserved Members J. Finn = J. Finn' Monster, was also known as T9581, was a naval officer turned into a mutant created by Bishop's genetic experiments in the 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon. But Thanks to W.A.R.R.I.O.R. and namely Alice Gehabich who understood what he went through was finally returned to human form and reunited with his wife and son. He later accepted to join the team as a reserved member to prevent anyone else from going through the same thing he did. For the time being J. Finn is currently living in New York City with his wife and son, but should W.A.R.R.I.O.R. ever need him he'll be there. |-|Prince Ari = Prince Ari is the young son of Rakhal and Kindra, known by all as the child of the fifth prophecy who is to be crowned king of the Lands Forgotten in Time and the Land of Dinosaurs. Destined who will save the world from the evil. Suddenly… without warning and with furious anger, the forces of evil– led by the wicked Maya and her allies – attack the palace and attempt to capture the young king. His father Rakhal, the dinosaurs and the knights of nature respond to the attack, but the most important thing is to keep the child of the fifth prophecy safe. The prophecy declares that he is the only one who will be able, as soon as he becomes an adult, to defeat, forever, the forces of evil. with the help of some animal friends the little prince escape into the Black Forest. Ari, comes up with the perfect solution: the little king will grow up in the jungle, loved and protected the way Simba was during his time. Over time Ari's special powers are start to manifest themselves. Ari’s adventures continue day after day, packed with little thrills, fear and good times. In the end, during the great challenge Ari was able to defeat Maya the witch by forever transforming her into a vulture thanks to Ari’s magic powers. Ari is soon reunited with his mother and father and returns to his kingdom. But not before he said goodbye to his animal friends. He met the members W.A.R.R.I.O.R. when they came to his world in hopes he might join. At first he refused, but soon Maya returned all powerful and allied with the Black Marauder he decided to help W.A.R.R.I.O.R. in the fight against the two powerful sorcerers. After Maya was finally defeated and the Black Marauder fled. Ari decided to join W.A.R.R.I.O.R. but only as a reserved member so that should the time come that they might need his help Ari will be there. |-|Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat = Silver the Hedgehog (シルバー・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Shirubā za Hejjihoggu?) is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog hailing from at least two hundred years into the future where his role is to protect his time by changing the catastrophes of the past, thus preventing the ruining of his era. To aid him, Silver makes use of his psychokinesis, an ability from his time that is considered the norm, which allows him to move objects with the power of his mind. Silver is a kindhearted and well-meaning individual, driven by a strong sense of justice to right the wrongs of the past to uphold peace, though he is somewhat naive and immature. Despite the monumental tasks he may have on hand, he is an optimist and will do whatever it is required to protect the world. He comes from the future like Blaze the Cat to prevent a catastrophe from happening. He along with Blaze help out W.A.R.R.I.O.R. in their final fight in Sonic's universe and attended Chris' memorial. He along with Blaze were accepted as reserved members of W.A.R.R.I.O.R. which they agreed. But Silver and Blaze decided to spend some time on Sonic's home world Mobius to recover from the recent battle but should W.A.R.R.I.O.R. ever need Silver or Blaze's help they'll be there. Blaze the Cat (ブレイズ・ザ・キャット Bureizu za Kyatto?) is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She is an anthropomorphic cat and a princess hailing from an alternate dimension, where she is both the regent of her world and the appointed guardian of the Sol Emeralds, a role similar to that of Sonic and Knuckles combined. She is gifted with the power of pyrokinesis, which lets her create and manipulate fire in any way she pleases. Blaze is normally calm and elegant, but tends to conceal her true feelings. Devoted to her position, she sometimes gets herself bogged down by her own strict discipline, which made her anti-social, shy, and unfamiliar to the concept of having friends. After spending time with Sonic, however, Blaze has discovered the true meaning of friendship, allowing her to accomplish tasks for the good of her people and the innocent which she could never do alone She comes from the future like Silver the Hedgehog to prevent a catastrophe from happening. She along with Silver help out W.A.R.R.I.O.R. in their final fight in Sonic's universe and attended Chris' memorial. She along with Silver were accepted as reserved members of W.A.R.R.I.O.R. which they agreed. But Blaze and Silver decided to spend some time on Sonic's home world Mobius to recover from the recent battle but should W.A.R.R.I.O.R. ever need Silver or Blaze's help they'll be there. She also looks out for Silver and has a strong friendship with him. |-|Koji Minamoto and Koichi Kimura = Koji Minamoto (源 輝二コウジ Minamoto Kouji?) is a main character in the Digimon anime series Digimon Frontier. He is one of the "DigiDestined", children who were chosen to receive the ability to transform into Digimon in order to save the Digital World. He was quiet and reserved, the "lone wolf." Uses the Human Spirit of Light to become Lobomon (Wolfmon) and the Beast Spirit of Light to become KendoGarurumon (Garmmon). He later received the power to become Beowolfmon. Koji and his brother Koichi met W.A.R.R.I.O.R. when they came to their universe to stop the Black Marauder and the Seven Great Demon Lords who tried to conquer the Digital World. After the battle with the Demon Lords was over he along with his brother were made reserved members of W.A.R.R.I.O.R.. Before W.A.R.R.I.O.R. left Koji and Koichi promised them that if they ever need help they'll be there for them. Koichi Kimura (木村 輝一 Kimura Kōichi?) is one of the protagonists in the Digimon anime series Digimon Frontier. He is one of the "DigiDestined", children who were chosen to receive the ability to transform into Digimon in order to save the Digital World, and he is also known as one of the Legendary Warriors, inheritors of the Spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors. Uses the Human Spirit of Darkness to become Löwemon and the Beast Spirit of Darkness to become JägerLöwemon (KaiserLeomon). Koichi and his brother Koji met W.A.R.R.I.O.R. when they came to their universe to stop the Black Marauder and the Seven Great Demon Lords trying to conquer the Digital World. After the battle with the Demon Lords was over he along with his brother were made reserved members of W.A.R.R.I.O.R.. Before W.A.R.R.I.O.R. left Koichi and Koji promised them that if they ever need help they'll be there for them. |-|Sailor Saturn = Sailor Saturn is the Senshi identity of Hotaru Tomoe. She possesses powers associated with Ruin and Silence originally and was later changed to Destruction. She was able to be reborn and reincarnated within the mind and body of a newborn Hotaru Tomoe through Super Sailor Moon's power. She becomes a reserved member of W.A.R.R.I.O.R. in hopes of using her powers of destruction for the great of good and along the way Sailor Saturn began a strong friendship with Prince Ari seeing how they are the youngest of the group of reserved members and maybe there is something more to their relationship. Category:Character groups Category:Groups Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Preteens Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Aliens